


Death Sushi

by XocoW



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XocoW/pseuds/XocoW
Summary: EN: Random stories about Deathmask x Shiva x Shura. English and Spanish. More info in the intro chapter. 
ES: Historias al azar de DM x Shiva x Shura. Inglés y Español. Más información en el intro





	1. Author Note

 

_**ENGLISH:** _

The next drabbles were made for mere fun about my OT3 called Death Sushi (Cancer Deathmask x Peacock Shiva x Capricorn Shura)

They are mostly +18 (may contain lemon) but some others will be just little drabbles about every day, fluff or funny stuff, etc. Even Pisces Aphrodite and Sagittarius Aiolos can be around (being friends of DM and Shura)

**In the summary of each chapter you will see:**

**Ship between characters** (normally DM x Shiva x Shura, but as well Shiva x DM or Shiva x Shura only. As well other characters and other ships will be around as background characters)

 **If is an AU or in the SSU** (everyone lives btw)

**If is +18**

**Language** (I write some in Spanish and others in English)

**All characters belong to Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation.**

**THIS IS ONLY FOR FUN.**

**THANK YOU! ENJOY!**

* * *

_**ESPAÑOL:** _

Los siguientes drabbles son solamente por diversion de mi OT3 (Deathmask de Cancer x Shiva de PavoReal x Shura de Capricornio)

La mayoria son +18 (contienen Lemon) pero otros solo serán del día al día, fluff o comedia, etc. Incluso Afrodita de Piscis y Aioros de Sagitario pueden estar por ahí (por ser amigos de DM y Shura)

En el summary de cada capitulo podrás encontrar:

 **Ship entre los personajes** (normalmente DM x Shiva x Shura, pero también Shiva con solo DM o Shura. También algunos otros personas y ships estarán como segundos en las historias)

 **Si es un Universo Alterno o el Universo de SS** (donde todos viven)

**Si es o no +18**

**Idioma** (escribo algunas veces en inglés o español)

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation.**

**ESTO ES SOLO POR DIVERSIÓN.**

**COMENTARIOS AGRESIVO E INNECESARIOS SERÁN BORRADOS.**

**¡GRACIAS! ¡DISFRUTEN!**


	2. Death Sushi I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative UNIVERSE  
> +18 - Lemon - Threesome  
> ENGLISH
> 
> An important party will make DM and Shiva see each other once again, but this time maybe a third friend may join them.

 

 

* * *

.

The party was going all well. A lot of important people and friend of miss Saori were there enjoying the music and the food. But only two were a bit out of there. Yes, they were enjoying too, but after they saw each other not the wait to the end of the party was even more important on their mind.  
An Italian man with blue hair that had some white threads here and there and blue eyes were talking with some friends. Anyway, those blue eyes were still following certain beautiful girl with red skirt. He enjoyed seeing her curly hair that covered part of her decorated neck, some pretty jewellery from her country was making a beautiful contrast with her skin. Two big earrings were making shine her eyes that had a little of makeup, but enough to show off those eyelashes. She was smiling as she was holding a glass of wine in the other side of the room, passing the edge of the glass over her lips. Andrea, the foreigner, knew all that and her smile was only for him.  
—Deathmask? —a suddenly voice made him wake up. —Is everything ok?  
One of his friends, a Spanish teacher asked him a bit concerned.  
—Yes, of course. —Andrea, also know as Deathmask because his paints of terrible faces, answered without worry.  
—No, don't lie to us.  
The other friend, a young important fashion designer smiled.  
—I'm not saying any lie, my friends. —Deathmask laughed as his eyes were again following the girl. The woman let the glass in a table and moved to one of the halls of the big mansion. —But I was just waiting you both shut up. —his friends saw him a bit serious. —I didn't want to interrupted! I need to go to the bathroom. Sorry.  
He moved fast as he could to don't hear his friends being a bit curious why. Aphrodite needed to explain to Shura that for sure the reason was the girl who was with Saori some hours before. And yes, it was, that girl made Andrea began to act different.  
A red skirt was moving freely while the girl was walking to then stop feeling someone at her back. The sudden hug and the feeling of other body close made her smile. She didn't need to turn to feel a tiny kiss in her neck and a hand going inside her skirt.  
—I love when you wear this...  
The soft words on her ear and the caress in her thighs were enough to make her shake a bit.  
—So long without see you, Deathmask.  
Her blush began to appear feeling the fingers touching over her underwear.  
—Something like four months or more, dear Shiva. —he laughed as his hand was reaching a spot to touch a bit more. —I would love to talk again with you.  
Shiva laughed as he turned to face Deathmask and removed his hand under the skirt.  
Those two knew each other for so long. Deathmask, Andrea, was an artist who needed a model and Shiva needed some money before became an important jewellery designer. But since the first week, they both developed a fascination in each other; enough to make them enjoy nights together without necessity of begin a relationship. Shiva was busy, Deathmask too... but they liked to pay some visits to each other after weeks of stress.  
And now again they saw each other. They really wanted to finish that party and can go to any of their apartments; but the party was somehow important.  
—We can go and talk... —Shiva answered hugging him to then kiss the corner of his lips. —Have an idea to escape?  
—Ah~ well... what about making that girl Kido angry? You do it well.  
Shiva laughed a bit and pushed Deathmask.  
—No, no anymore. We are good friends now. —his hand moved down to reach between Andrea's legs and place it there. —But indeed we should go. I remember your apartment is closer, isn't?  
Deathmask smiled as he felt how the hand closed but suddenly...  
—Hey, man, everything ok?  
He turned a bit fast hearing again that Spanish accent. Shura, his friend, was in the entrance of the hall and walking towards them. Shiva moved fast and smiled to the man who approached them. Shura smiled too, indeed she was pretty.  
—Shura, no... I was talking with my friend. Shiva, do you know her?  
Both gave their hands and Shura decided to kiss it. Soft skin and a delicious coconut smell.  
—It is a pleasure to meet you. —he said as a gentleman and even Shiva blushed.  
—It is indeed a pleasure meet a man like you.  
In that moment, Deathmask smiled. Oh, the best idea pass over his head.  
—Shura, I was almost going to leave her at her home. —he said holding Shiva close to him. —She was telling me she didn't have anyone to go with and well, is night, and is dangerous for such a beautiful woman. —Shiva nodded and thought was a great idea to go now. —Maybe you want to go with me.  
The big blue eyes of the girl opened as he saw Deathmask. Those same eyes followed Shura to see his answer. He smiled and say it was a good idea; anything to be a good gentleman with such adorable woman.  
—Then let's go. —Deathmask said. —If it is too late will be even dangerous for us.  
Shura just asked them to go with Saori to say good bye. He went before leaving them alone, it was good because the girl who was a boy wanted to have an explanation about it. Deathmask said it with a smile and some eyes that Shiva liked.  
—Why can't we invite someone else to have fun too?  
Shiva blushed.  
—W- what do you mean? And... you told him I'm a girl. I bet he will be angry when realizes I'm not a girl.  
—He will not care. Let me talk with him. But the important thing... do you want to try it?  
The youngest of them just sighed and began to think. He pushed Deathmask to keep walking and turned to see him.  
—I hope your friend is good as you.  
—I don't know... but we will find it tonight.

.

.

Shiva was a bit nervous as he was walking to the principal door of the mansion. He spent time to say good bye to his friend, enough time to know that Deathmask just explained to Shura something. He blushed when saw both men in the door talking; Deathmask with a smile in his face and Shura a bit surprised. But now Shiva was the surprised one when, coming close, Shura smiled and gave his arm to be taken by her.

—My friend Andrea was just telling me some important things. —he said —Are you ready, princess?

—Yes... yes, I am.

—And I told him that we need to pass for something to my apartment. If you don't mind. —Deathmask added taking her hips again.

—Your apartment is better.

The youngest smiled and walked to the car of one of them. Shura opened the door to let her enter in the backseat. Shiva smiled and entered without problem but got a bit surprised when saw that Shura entered as well and closed the door. The italian man just entered to the car and began to drive. It was somehow funny to Shiva and liked that.

Some minutes talking to know them; Shura presented himself and let his arm embrace the "lady" in front of him. Shiva was just enjoying the talk and presenting herself as well... as his hands were moving slowly between the legs of the Spanish man. He smiled and came close to kiss Shura's neck.

—Just don't distract the driver. —he said laughing a bit. —I'm a bit curious to know some... important points about you, Shiva.

—Well, you know my profession and that I'm not exactly a girl. Don't tell me you want to know me better to have fun, do you?

—Believe me, Deathmask has tell me about you without even say your name. —Shiva was a bit angry. —Ah! No, no, don't think he had told me about your fun visits to each other. I just knew it this night. He indeed has tell me about you and how great you are in the designs.

—Then, which other important points you need, gentleman?

Shura didn't wait to much before kiss his neck and let his hand go inside the skirt. Shiva moaned slowly as he feel the touches and the kisses around his neck and shoulders. Shura was being very detailed touching around Shiva's member and even his entrance. But then both felt the car stopped. Deathmask fixed the mirror and could see how both of them were kissing in the backseat. What he couldn't see was the their tongues playing around.

—Hey, don't begin without me... well, just because you are good friend. —he said. —But we arrived, darlings.

—Wait a second. —Shura said to go inside Shiva's mouth again.

His hand entered to Shiva's shirt and then smiled when heard a loudly moan. His hand was giving pressure to the abdomen.

—What did you do? —Deathmask asked curious.

—You need to learn how to find important points in your lover's body. —Shura again rub the abdomen with his hand and Shiva closed his eyes. —It looks like this boy enjoy a lot the work around here. Now... can we enter to your apartment?

.

.

The kisses of Shura over his shoulders and the hands of Deathmask caressing his thighs were making Shiva smile. One of his hands were opening Shura's shirt as the other was caressing the member of the Italian man. He was facing Shura so his naked chest was now being caressed by him and Deathmask's tongue was going inside his mouth.

—Hey, Shura... —Deathmask said as Shiva was kissing his neck. —Do you want to see what is down the skirt?

The other man smiled as he removed his own shirt to then lift up both legs of Shiva. They were now over the bed; they didn't want to waste so much time so as Shura was removing the underwear under the red skirt, Deathmask rose up and began to removed his clothes. Shiva closed his eyes and lay on bed when he saw how Shura's head disappear under his skirt. The lips and tongue made him moan of pleasure. Shura was caressing as well the base of the member and placing two fingers in the interior of Shiva. The youngest couldn't hide his moans easily and decided to don't stop this new man, he was indeed enjoying it.

Meanwhile, Deathmask was just moving towards the bathroom from his bedroom and came back just in time to see how Shura was playing a bit more with Shiva's member. Andrea just laughed a bit to leave some items in the table at side of his bed.

—Do you mind if I join?

Shura just moved a bit and let Shiva sat in front of him so Deathmask could do the same behind her. The Italian hugged him to kiss his neck as he helped to remove the shirt of his body and Shura didn't wait either to remove his skirt. Now the three were totally naked and Shiva smiled to come close to the men in front of him.

—Dear, you are the special guest tonight. —Shiva's hand moved to caress his chest and kissed his lips. —You can choose what to do first.

—No, no...—Deathmask held Shiva to make him move. —First the rules. In any game you always need rules. —He smiled and hold Shiva very close. —Rule number one; we only do it for the fun. And rule number two; this boy over here is the one who can stop us.

—Just that? —Shura asked as Deathmask and Shiva nodded. He smiled and took Shiva to hug him and kiss his lips in a very seductive way. —Then let's begin... I really want to play.

—There is another important rule. —Shiva stopped his kisses and took something from Deathmask's hand.

Of course, Shiva smiled giving the condom to Shura. But in the moment he finished it to place it, took Shiva's hips and turned him. Deathmask laughed a bit when Shiva moaned feeling the member going inside him.

The young hands held the bedsheets as Shura began to move his hips slowly. Shiva began to enjoy when a suddenly the other man held his face and smiled to kissed him deeply. The tongue of Deathmask began to play around as his hand was looking for Shiva's member to tease a bit passing his fingers over the point. The tremble of his body helped to Shura to feel a bit relaxed as he saw how Shiva was being dragged to finish in front of Deathmask's member.

The touch of the lips and the tongue of Shiva were mixing with his moans feeling someone else inside him. He couldn't say it in that moment, not as he was playing with that erected member, but he enjoyed to have them both inside in the same time. It was a big pleasure to feel the hard thrust of Shura and the movement of Deathmask's hips moving his member inside and outside.

—You should try it. —the man in front of Shiva said with a pleasurable voice. —She is very good...

Shiva's body trembled when both members went outside and turned him. Shura was now sitting and held the pretty face of Shiva to lead it to his member. Shiva licked and kissed Shura's chest and abdomen as Deathmask was lying over him to kiss and bit his shoulder slowly as his member's point was going inside.

—Lick it, darling. —he whispered in Shiva's ears. —Specially the point.

The youngest of them three nodded as he followed the orders. Shura moaned a bit of pleasure feeling it. Deathmask didn't stop his hands to caress Shiva's body and kept whispering in his ear.

—Make him enjoy, Shiva. Show him we know how to have fun... put that member inside your mouth and play with him. —his tongue was now passing over Shiva's neck. —I bet you love it have it inside. —Andrea laughed as he began to move his hips. —Having both inside.

Movements were slowly; Shiva was moaning of pleasure feeling the caresses of the hands of both men. Shura was passing his hand over Shiva's head and Deathmask was holding his member as he rose up a bit. Both men saw each other.

—I don't know, Deathmask. —Shura said to them let a slightly moan go out. —I think we should go inside Shiva.

—We are already like that...

—No, in the same time...

—What?

Shiva moved fast as he could to ask that. He moaned feeling Deahtmask and how Shura held his arms to make him come closer to his naked body. The smile of the Spanish man made him feel a bit more excited. Suddenly, both men where holding him close, but Shura was explaining as Deathmask was still kissing and bitting to Shiva; he waited for so long to play with that beautiful body he really didn't care. And, anyway, his fingers making that Shiva's and Shura's member touched each other made them moan.

—Could you stop? —Shura said as he hold closer to Shiva. —I'm explaining how it will be.

—Shiva can learn better if he see it. —he laughed. —So don't waste your time. Shiva, do you really want us inside at the same time? It will be fantastic...

He smiled and turned to kiss Deathmask in a very passionate way, then he moved again and hugged Shura to kiss it in the same way.

—I'm totally yours...

—I will take it as a yes. —the Spanish man smiled.

.

.

Both fingers were moving slowly inside and out. Shiva moaned to this actions himself was doing. Shura and Deathmask, with a blush in their faces, were just enjoying the show. They were seeing how Shiva was using some lube to make their next move easy. He was giving his back to the other two man, so when he finished and turned, Shiva moaned seeing how they were.

—Hey, Shiva... —Deathmask smiled and gave his hand to the man. —come here and take a sit.

Those two were sitting in front of each other, and both members were together. Shiva moaned thinking in it and held Deathmask's hand tight as he moved to faced him. Shura took his hips and both came close kiss Shiva in different places; one in his neck and other in his shoulder.

—If you need us to stop, please tell us. —Shura said as he moved slowly the hips down. —And please enjoy.

She nodded and closed his eyes to hold Deathmask' shoulders. First and slowly, Deathmask kissed Shiva to let his tongue play around as his member was going inside. Not everything was inside when Shura came close and begin to bit and kiss Shiva's neck and shoulders. His member moved slowly looking to enter in Shiva...

—Ah!

Moaning and yelling, Shiva even scratch Deathmask's shoulders and chest when he felt the second member going inside him. His eyes opened widely and his mouth did the same to let some noises go out.

—Do you want me to stop? —Shura said.

—Please, keep going!

Deathmask laid in bed to make Shiva lay over himself as Shura was making both members go inside. Now the three of them couldn't hide their pleasure making different noises. Shura was moaning slowly when he was inside; Shiva was yelling of pleasure feeling both erected members inside and closing his eyes to feel them better, and Deathmask was groaning in the moment his friend began to thrust.

The movements began slowly but when the pleasure began to rise, Shura held Shiva close to him to kiss him with passion. Both tongues were playing even outside the mouths making some saliva licking from their chins, and Shura didn't wait long to began to play with Shiva's member. For his part, Deathmask wanted to give pleasure too and began to move his hips in the same time than his friend. He could felt the tight space both members had and even the hotness of them.

The Italian lift up to hold Shiva's face and kissed him too as his hand began to play with his nipples. For a moment, the three tongues were playing with each other; Shiva liked to feel how they were competing to be inside his mouth even being the two in the same time.

Moans and yells were mixing as their hands were looking for their bodies. Shiva, slowly, began to laugh and keep yelling in every thrust. Shura, new in this game, just stopped a bit.

—Keep going... —Deathmask said as he hold Shiva close. —He reaches the climax laughing, is something good.

—If you say so.

Shura didn't stop, even began to do it faster and harder holding Shiva's hips. And his friend was in the correct; Shiva began to laugh over and over as Deathmask was groaning feeling the climax arriving too.

—This will be a delightful mess. —Shura said in Shiva's ear as he kept thrusting.

—I told you, this game is better with three.

The poor Shiva couldn't talk as the pleasure was invading his body. The three of them remain in silence as their bodies were giving the last seconds of sex. Shiva held Deathmask' shoulder and, with a little contortion, took Shura's arm. And without expect more, his loudly moan made him explode of a incredible pleasure feeling warm inside and outside too. Both members let everything out with seconds of difference as Shiva was the first in finish.

Tired, Shura moved slowly to go out of Shiva, he laid down between the both men whom were inside himself some minutes ago and breath deep.

—Well, now remember... —Deathmask said to Shiva. —You know where is the bathroom and take all the food you want. Don't wake me up.

Shiva smiled to kiss him and then turned to hold Shura's neck.

—He is a lazy. —he said as felt Shiva close. —I invite you a breakfast tomorrow in a good restaurant.

—Deal... special guest. Now let me rest to can continue later...

A bit surprised, Shura accepted Shiva hugging and kissing him to then cuddle at his side. Not so much time passed when he felt sleep in his arms and Deathmask laughed a bit.

—Shiva likes to cuddle after sex. —he said with the eyes closed. —I think he found a better pillow this night.

—I don't mind... —Shura smiled to then remain a bit in silence. —Deathmask? Can we... share...

—Don't ask me. Shiva is not my property. —he laughed to then open the eyes and lift his head a bit to see Shura. —Don't tell me you like it.

—Then I will not tell you.

—Then is all yours tonight. If Shiva wakes up and wants more you are up. I have work tomorrow.

—I bet he will like better than with you.

Both men saw each other with a smile, but even so they knew a little competition began.

—Good luck, Shura. You will need it.

—Don't you think he can enjoy with someone else but you?

—No, maybe he can... but try to satisfy this boy just for one night.

He turned to cover himself with the blankets and laughed a bit before close his eyes again. Shura laughed without believing Deathmask's word. But maybe later he would find if it was true or a lie.


	3. DM x Shiva I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEATHMASK X SHIVA
> 
> SAINT SEIYA UNIVERSE
> 
> +18 - LEMON - VIOLENT ROLE-PLAY
> 
> ENGLISH
> 
> This was the first drabble I wrote from these two. Before I just shipped DM and Shiva, even a bit violent (newdays isn't like that).

 

 

Everyone in the Sanctuary knew the laws; to pass any Temple you needed to ask to the Guardian. In the case of the Golden Saints it wasn't necessary but their students needed to do it. That's why Shiva smiled widely passing over the Cancer Temple.

He moved as always; full of ego and making the tails of his armor move from one side to other. Head up, smile big and without getting scared of the masks around the walls. They were suffering, yelling and crying... but Shiva didn't care.

—Hey, ragazza...

The voice was hard, deep and almost like a scratch. Shiva stopped and turned his head to one side. There was the Guardian of the fourth temple; Cancer Deathmask was sitting over a broken column with a serious angry face. He then showed a sinister smirk.

—You know, you need to ask me permission to pass trough my temple.

—Ah? Really? —the young man asked to then keep walking.

Deathmask looked like wasn't happy about it so he moved fast to keep the walk of the boy. So arrogant and pretentious, now without a smile but still happy to know he could do whatever he wanted.

—I'm telling you, monello. You need to ask me permission.

Shiva stopped right away. Not because he wanted but because the Guardian was now in front of him with a big smile. The youngest chuckled and then laughed a bit. He give a step forward and faced the Cancer Saint.

—And what are you going to do if I don't ask you anything? —smiled and passed at one side of Deathmask. —Fight me?

The suddenly hand-grip made Shiva turned fast as he could only to stop a fist that was directly to his stomach.

—Certamente, ragazza.

The fight began without more words.

Punches and kicks were everywhere and trying to hit any part of the body of the adversary. But the weird thing was that they wasn't use any of their attacks or trying to burn their cosmos. They both were smiling, except when suddenly Shiva punched Deathmask's face. He smiled as the Golden Saint showed a sadistic smile. The feeling of the hand-grip in his neck surprised him a bit, the feeling of his body hitting a column wasn't something good and when he felt the energy Deathmask was using to leave him there in the air was surprising. Anyway... Shiva smiled.

The hand wasn't chocking him, it was just holding his body from his chest. Deathmask cleaned a bit of blood from his lips.

—Are you going to be a good boy and respect me?

Shiva laughed as he knew and smiled.

—No.

He kicked his arm with enough energy to be free from his grip, and run to his back. He decided it was enough so moved into the Temple. He had some scratches and some blood was dropping from his arm. He was almost reaching the main hall when he turned and decided to attack.

—Thousand Hands Kannon's Attack

Thousands of punches were throw directly to Deathmask, who used a barrier to stop them easily. Shiva opened his eyes when the grip stopped him and again was being pushed to a wall. The nails of the Cancer Saint were with pressure over his skin and made him groan. The Cancer Saint smiled again and pushed himself to be very close to Shiva.

—You better eat your words and begin to respect me, do you understand?

Shiva didn't answer but felt pain.

—It hurts...

—I bet it does, ragazza.

—Deathmask, I'm being serious... your armor is hurting me!

The Golden Saint moved a step backward to notice indeed part of his armor was hurting the legs of Shiva. He smiled again to turned and remove his armour from Shiva's body and see him when suddenly the Peacock moved faster and placed a kiss on his lips. Deathmask didn't stop his grip even feeling their tongues playing inside their mouth. He then felt the terrible bite of the Peacock Saint over his lips and how some blood began to drain.

Deathmask showed a sadistic smile when Shiva moaned feeling the grip being harder. He didn't wait longer to take his body close and kissed his neck. He could feel the tired breath of Shiva and how his hands were holding his head.

—I think is enough, don't you think so? —Shiva asked removing Deathmask's helmet. —I really want you right now.

—I see... wasn't enough from last night?

The answer was a kiss again.

Minutes after that, Shiva was dragging over the floor like if he wanted to escape. He didn't have any armor and only his training shirt. Deathmask smiled and took his feet to pull him over. He lay over his body and lick his lips as his claws were scratching his abdomen, which contracted by the pleasure of this feeling.

—I really would like to know what your master thinks about you arriving with scratches and wounds...

—I said I was fighting.

The Golden Saint laughed as he sat over Shiva, he just smiled and felt his body rise from the floor. Deathmask was taking his shirt to then open it totally with help of his claws, all that to take Shiva's body and pass his tongue over the open scratches his claws did in such sweet skin. The Peacock Saint moaned loudly and grip Deathmask's hair to move him a bit. Again his body was being hold by those arms to throw him in the bed.

—Then let's fight...

Shiva smiled when he could see the Golden Saint removing all his clothes. All the naked body was full of scars from battles and some new open scratches and wounds. The peacock Saint felt the hands opening his legs and Deathmask just placed one of his fingers in the point of the member. The moan went out as Shiva closed his eyes, he began to feel how that man was playing with his body, the hard grip in his tights and suddenly a bite in one of them.

The tongue licked the red bite and moved towards Shiva's member. Deathmask lay down to keep licking it as one of his hands began to move over the abdomen and his claws hold his hips. While, the other hand was looking for the arms of the young man to take his hand.

—I need your help here... —Deathmask said as he adjusted Shiva's body to sit down and put his own hand in the entrance. —Do it for me. I'm a bit busy here.

Shiva nodded as he placed one of his fingers inside himself, as Deathmask was licking and playing with his member. Now both of his hands were holding Shiva's hips. The moans of Shiva were consistent with the licks of Deathmask's tongue, even the movement if his fingers going out and inside. But wasn't enough for any of them so Deathmask rose up and pushed Shiva to be face down.

The young man hold the bed sheets and closed his eyes feeling the member of the Golden Saint entering slowly. The feeling of his hands moving his hips, the though skin over his back and the kisses, bites and licks over his shoulder made Shiva moan of pleasure.

—More... —he asked as he grip a pillow.

Deathmask's teeth nail in his skin. His shoulder received pain but his whole body was shaking because the pleasure. The Golden Saint didn't moan but was making sounds closely to groans as Shiva was yelling and moaning without stop. Every thrust and every time Deathmask nail his claws and teeth in his skin was a explosion of pleasure in the Silver Saint's body.

The rough tongue was licking the blood of his bites as Shiva was holding himself to don't moan louder. He felt again his body moving, he didn't care cause all his energy was going down for so much pleasure. Any movement he tried to do was stopped because the shaking.

The younger sat down over Deathmask, who smiled seeing his eyes semi-closed. He didn't wait to lick his lips and then let his tongue go inside his mouth. Shiva moved his hips over and over without stop and both tongues were playing. Both could feel the vibrations of their voices and could taste each other, specially the Peacock Saint that could taste the steely blood from the bite he did before. The tongue of Deathmask was pushing further to take space and be inside Shiva, but for him was a play and did the same, making some saliva go out of their mouth. The groans appeared again because this and because the nails of Shiva were scratching his back feeling the pleasure of having the erected member of his lover inside.

When they separated, Deathmask showed his teeth with a groan as he felt the climax arriving. But Shiva was beginning to laugh. Deathmask smiled because of this and took his cheeks with a hand opening a bit his lips. He made Shiva come close and put his tongue inside his mouth without even ask. It was an opportunity he saw but didn't thought that Shiva would play and suck it a bit.

—That's new... —Deathmask said with big eyes as Shiva cleaned the blood and saliva from his lips. —I like it.

—Shut up.

—You need to respect me...

But a push interrupted him. Shiva now was over him with both hands in his chest. He smiled as his hips were moving faster and he began to laugh more. Deathmask couldn't stop his own moans when he saw how his lover began to touch himself, he decided to help a bit and hold his hips with one hand and the other began to move his thumb in circles around the point. Shiva decided to leave all that to him as he was enjoying and scratching his chest feeling the pleasure going up.

Deathmask moaned as he hold Shiva close to him and turned around to thrust him harder and faster. Shiva wasn't laughing but yelling of pleasure as now the Golden Saint wasn't even controlling his movements.

Both made foolish movements, both were kissing, licking and bitting all they could from each other body when suddenly a yell from Shiva's lips inundated the whole room. The essence of his body went out to finish in Deathmask's abdomen and the pleasure of this man finished inside his lover.

The tiredness of so much play and pleasure began to appear as the golden Saint went out of Shiva. He let his body fall on the bed to be at his side as Shiva didn't move from there. His breath wasn't consistent and he began to feel pain in the wounds and hits he received earlier. Deathmask, for his part, rose up and went outside the room. Shiva hugged a pillow to calm the burning of the wounds but after some minutes he felt it even worse.

—AH! —he yelled of pain.

—Sorry, but this will help you.

Deathmask began to clean and covered some of his wounds. Shiva was still on bed just feeling his hands over his tired body, he just moved to pull him and place a quickly kiss in his lips.

When the Golden Saint finished, he began to do the same in his own body. He was smiling as he knew Shiva was seeing him.

—Ragazza, I tell you... you are like a tired gato after we play around. You aren't sleep but your eyes just focus in something and make that weird noise like if you were purring. —Shiva hit him and made him yell. —Oi! You don't need to do that...

Shiva rose up and embraced him from behind to kiss his neck and cheek.

—And I can scratch you... —said with a funny smile.

The guardian of the Temple turned and hug him to lay in the bed over Shiva. The kisses began over and over as Shiva was caressing the body of his lover.

—Hey, you should stay all the evening with me. —said Deathmask.

—What about my master?

—Eh? What about Shaka? You are a big woman, you can do whatever you want. Stay with me and let's keep playing.

Shiva blushed and smiled as he touched the lips of the Cancer Saint, exactly where he bite.

—Deal. —both smiled before a kiss. —But first I need to rest a bit...

—I almost forget, the principessa likes to cuddle and sleep. —a bit in his cheek made him yell one more time. —Fine... I like it too.

He laid down and let Shiva lay over his chest, just to fall sleep very quickly. Deathmask didn't wanted to move, he really enjoyed that. But nobody, even Shiva, needed to know.


	4. DM x Shiva II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEATHMASK X SHIVA  
> SAINT SEIYA UNIVERSE  
> +18 - LEMON  
> ENGLISH
> 
> Just a silly idea after answering some NSFW hcs asks in tumblr... very silly~

 

**"STATUE"**

Even if his temple was on the first from the Zodiac zone, climbing up all those others, taking the path only the Gold Saints knew about, had a great reward. Cancer Deathmask was tired to wake up earlier than he would do, but he didn't mind to smile entering to the tea room from the Pisces Temple. All the way he imagined the flavour of those cookies and the bread with cream on the top, that strong coffee he enjoyed so much on the mornings and trying to guess what could be the breakfast (almost brunch) the servants prepared for them in this Sunday. Now it was a tradition since he and Shura began to have a relationship with the Peacock Saint; almost every Saturday the student would spend the night with both in Capricorn's temple and the next day eat brunch with Pisces Aphrodite, one of the few friends that knew about this whole weird and strange relationship.

But nothing of that was there. Not even a single cookie, not even his friends.

Deathmask was seeing around without knowing what to do or where to go.

"Ah you arrived." The owner of the temple arrived with a vase full of flowers.

"Of course, today is Sunday. Where is the food and where is Shura?"

"They already went back to their business. Even Aiolos came to eat with us."

"What do you mean?! They?" The Cancer Saint asked a bit angry. "Did Shiva came too?"

The last night they didn't organized one of their nights. At least he didn't know, that meant Shiva slept in the Virgo Temple with her family. If she wasn't spending time with her lovers, she was with her family.

"Don't yell to me, you piece of crab!" Aphrodite held a flower between his fingers with the habit to throw it. "This is not a restaurant so you can arrive any moment you want. And I don't care how you and your boyfriends fix all that, but yes." He chuckled to smell the flower. "Looks like Shiva spent the night with Shura, and she looked very satisfied..."

Of course he knew Shiva had all the freedom to sleep with any of them, the same with others even if she never decided to do it, but Cancer Deathmask felt jealous for a second.

"I don't care…"

"Yeah, for sure Shura did some nice things. Shiva even sat over his lap after breakfast when we were drinking tea."

"Aphrodite, if you will not feed me at least don't tell me those things."

"I'm not your fucking chef!" but this time he threw the flower directly to Deathmask, enough to chafe his cheek.

Thanks to this, Cancer Deathmask almost fell to the floor if it wasn't because he sat down quickly over a very hard rock. In that instant, Aphrodite gasped and moved quickly to pushed his friend away from there.

"What?!" he asked angry.

"Do not dare to touch my new sculpture!" the Pisces Saint saw around to verify it wasn't damaged by his friend. "Oh, you are lucky. It is perfect as when it arrived."

Deathmask stood up to see it. It was indeed the kind of old Greek statues that Aphrodite liked to have around his temple; it was a kind of divan and over it was sleeping a woman totally naked and the owner already was decorating around the sculpture with flowers. Maybe plastic flowers, because Shiva wouldn't be available to enter if they were real.

"Bah… do you care more about that thing than about me?"

"Of course." Aphrodite chuckled to take the flower once again and moved to the vessel to fix it. "Anyway, you better go and find food somewhere else. I'm busy and I'll go out in some minutes to Rodorio."

"May I go with you?" Deathmask asked, maybe he could buy something in the town.

"No." this time the Pisces Saint was serious. "It is the first time after so many years that someone shares my passion for flowers and gardens! You will not go and put your filthy hands in those pretty creations and you will not go and bother him!"

"Oh, so you have a boyfriend now?!"

"Are you jealous?" The Swedish man moved to the door to open it. "It is not my boyfriend; in fact, it is Lotus Agora who asked me to help him in a project he has."

"Lotus who?"

"You are terrible! You fuck her sister!"

"When?" Deathmask asked trying to remember.

"When?! Ha! For sure not last night!"

"Agora is Shiva's brother? Well, that's new…"

"It is not! Even Aiolos knew it…" then Aphrodite pointed outside the room with chuckled. "Now I can understand why Shiva will finish with Shura. You are such a good for nothing who doesn't care about anything but you."

"Hey!" Deathmask moved quickly to be face to face with his friend. "Stop calling me like that. Who do you think you are?"

"Pisces Aphrodite and that's why I know I'm correct. Now, move and go out of my temple before I use some of my roses on you!"

"You will pay! You don't talk to me like this!"

"Yes, I do! Now go!"

The Cancer Saints couldn't say anything more. He was too angry when walked away from there. For sure that Pisces Saint needed to pay somehow… but for the moment didn't have any idea. He couldn't understand but in all the fights with his friend he always finished losing. This time, at least this one, Deathmask wanted to bother Aphrodite… and with a lazy day and a revenge in mind, he found out the perfect idea later when he saw Agora and the Pisces Saints going to downstairs from his temple. Perfect.

Some hours after he was sure the Pisces and Lotus Saints were out there looking for stupid and ugly flowers to do disgusting decorations or learn useless things about herbal things, Cancer Deathmask was inside the tea room. It was easy for him; the servants wouldn't mind in see this man around. But he wasn't alone.

"So, where is Aphrodite?"

Wearing a black dress and some high heels, Peacock Shiva was entering to the room. She looked happy indeed, making Deathmask feeling a bit angry with Capricorn Shura.

"He will arrive later." The Cancer Saint smiled closing the doors and moving intentionally to certain point. "He is with your brother…"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot it." Shiva smiled coming close to him.

"Hey, by the way, did you see this?"

They were in front of the sculpture. And Deathmask was already giving one of those smiles full of bad ideas and terrible consequences.

"In the morning, yes." The Peacock Saint smiled proud to know some things. "Aiolos explained to me that this girl is Hermaphrodite, but…" Shiva looked a bit closer to the sculpture that was very close to a wall so they couldn't see the other side. "I don't see any penis."

In that moment, Deathmask chuckled and almost jump to be over the statue. Shiva opened his eyes widely when saw how one of his boyfriends was sitting over the sculpture to see with more details the other side that Shiva couldn't see. After all, the statue had such weird pose.

"Found it."

"Really?"

"Come to see it."

"But, darling, I don't think Aphrodite would like you over his new sculpture. He was very proud of it when we arrived to the room."

"C'mon, Shiva. He isn't around and we aren't doing anything bad… this thing is strong enough to have us both over it."

Peacock Shiva thought about it some seconds to then smile and do it. Anyway, she wasn't that heavy and the sculpture indeed was strong enough. She jumped as well to finish in front of Deathmask and see that indeed the sculpture had a penis.

"It is like you." Deathmask smiled. "Even it is small like yours…"

"Hey…" Shiva frowned a bit but then just pushed him as if they were playing. "I don't have breast and I'm only a boy physically, not both."

"You do…" the man smiled to hold Shiva close and place one hand inside the dress to touch her chest and kiss her naked neck. "See? Here?"

Thanks to a soft massage around, Shiva couldn't hide a moan and even decided to give a kiss back to Deathmask while he was now moving his hand down to touch the abdomen.

"Maybe we could wait Aphrodite in your room… I mean, we can come back later."

"Why not here?" Deathmask smiled to nibble her ear a bit. "He is busy anyway…"

"Here? That will be awkward…" but she couldn't finish totally as a moan went out when her lover began to massage slowly that weak point between her stomach and sex. "Andrea, please."

"Do you want some more massages?"

"No… wait." Shiva moved a bit to be face to face. "Are you serious? You normally don't like to play too much…"

"This time I will do anything you want, Shiva." He came close to kiss her lips over and over. "I will massage any spot you want and I can play with your body and…"

But Shiva was already sniggering a bit about it. The Cancer Saint was in silence but his hands were already massaging a bit more her legs.

"Let's be honest, Deathmask. The one that prepares me like that is Shura. Are you jealous because I slept with him last night?"

"So you did sleep with him… I see."

"Of course I did. But I'm glad you want to do it… I missed you last night." Shiva chuckled to hold him close and kiss his chin and then the lower lip. "But now tell me the truth… why did you bring me here, hunny?"

"I will be honest because you are a sexy woman…"

"And I have that underwear with the black ribbon."

"Do you?!" Deathmask smiled and blushed but before could lift the dress, Shiva placed both hands over it. "C'mon…"

"Then tell me what I'm doing here."

"Fine, fine. I want to bother Aphrodite and I was thinking that we could fuck over the sculpture."

Peacock Shiva was in silence, kind of serious looking at Deathmask. She saw around, her body was in an uncomfortable position over the sculpture and even could hit herself any moment with the hair made of marble.

"You are a big asshole, a son of a bitch and piece of shit." Shiva said.

"Are you trying to turn me on?"

She just chuckled to lift up her dress and show a white underwear that had a big black ribbon draw over it with a very transparent fabric. Enough to let Deathmask see that Shiva was a boy.

"I'm curious to see Aphrodite's face when he knows it."

Deathmask smiled to move down and kiss and lick her abdomen to go slowly down. Shiva left some moans go out when her lover gave more kisses over the black ribbon, then he rose up to open his pants.

"Just be gentle. I don't want to hit myself." Shiva showed her tongue as she held her knees with one hand and with the other lift up a bit the underwear and show to Deathmask he didn't need to wait any longer. "Will be awkward seeing that thing…"

"What?" the Italian man stroked the statue. "Their penis? I thought you are used to have two around you…"

"Just shup and do it before I think twice."

And Deathmask didn't think twice. As Shiva finished saying that, he moved forward to let his member go inside and begin the movements with his hips. The Peacock Saints moaned loudly as he moved to lay over her completely and kissed her, bit her lips and neck and sometimes even hold her bottom in a strong way. Uncomfortable was the word to explain how they felt in that position and over that place… but somehow that make them feel more excited.

"Enjoy…" he said holding her legs to place one over the sculpture and other on the wall. "I was talking with this guy, by the way!" he slapped the sculpture to then pull out his member and place it inside again almost a second later.

Shiva held him close with both arms and both legs while Deathmask began to move more and move with a great velocity for her.

"It is so small here…" she said seeing the space they had between the sculpture and the wall.

"I'm inside a small place too." Deathmask chuckled to then lick her cheek and nibble her ear.

The youngest man moved to roll a bit and have him over the wall. She pushed herself with the help of the sculpture to don't let him go out from her body, but anyway he didn't want that at all, he was even holding already her hips to don't go out not even a second.

Once again, Shiva rolled this time to be at his top and hear how Deathmask hit his head with the marble. He groaned to then feel his lover's nails inside his shirt to scratch all his chest.

"Much better… ah!" Shiva moaned and laughed a bit feeling how perfectly the Cancer Saint was hitting that spot inside. "More… keep moving… good!"

"Want more?" Deathmask stood up to sit and then turned Shiva to see her back and sink his teeth into her skin. "Then let's give you more, queen."

His hand moved quickly to remove the dress and even the underwear, the one that finished over the head of the sculpture. He pushed Shiva a bit so she was now holding the legs made of marble moaning loudly as Deathmask was playing with his member and moving his hips faster and harder than before.

With the laughs coming and going, Shiva was holding very hard to the edge of the statue feeling the hard grip of Deathmask claws on her hips. He was sometimes groaning of pleasure and his hips couldn't stop any second.

"Deathmask! Andrea!" she stood up a bit to place her arms on the back and hold him. "You are such an asshole!"

"I know, I know." He laughed holding Shiva's member with her own hand to move it up and down and keep hearing those moans.

He moved a bit backwards, almost falling if wasn't because was holding himself from the sculpture. Deathmask's eyes were looking at Shiva's bottom and how she didn't stop moving her hips any second, not even when he moaned loudly feeling his pleasure finishing inside her. She needed to keep going some more seconds and Deathmask didn't wait to hold in a strong grip her hands.

"Stupid!"

Shiva moaned anyway feeling the pleasure going out and making it fall over the sculpture. She saw that and turned to slap Deathmask, who just laughed a bit.

"I will not clean that." Shiva said as she was holding her breath and trying to stand up to move down from the sculpture.

"Me neither." Deathmask kept lying there seeing Shiva wearing his dress once again and taking her high heels. "I mean… you will not tell to Aphrodite, right?"

The Peacock Saint didn't want to come close again to fix Deathmask's pants and he just chuckled seeing this, to then receive another slap.

"You are right; I will not say a word." She smiled seeing the Cancer Saint stand up and move to be at her side.

"You will not say a word?"

In that moment both Saints looked at the door that opened. The young girl moved quickly to hold Capricorn Shura on her arms and somehow cuddle on his chest.

"Hey, looks like you want some love." Shura chuckled to kiss her softly.

"I can give love too!" Deathmask came close to kiss Shiva as well and not even that.

From a weird look from his friend, the Cancer Saint lift her up to hug and kiss her over and over. Shura laughed a bit because this and then saw how Shiva was too calm.

"Shiva? Are you ok?" he then showed a paper bag. "I bought you some strawberries."

"Yes, I'm…" she yawned to hold Shura close as well. "Let's go to your temple, darling. I need to sleep and eat them. Want to come, Deathmask?"

He was almost answering with a big smile noticing this could be more fun for them, but his smile faded away when Aphrodite entered to the tea room. A bit impressed and holding some flowers and a plastic bag, the Pisces Saint saw those three.

"What are you doing here?" he asked without low his doubts or thinking the worse.

"We… are…" Deathmask turned to see Shiva who had the tiredness of always after sex and Shura could notice it too.

"Shiva and I just arrived." Shura nodded. "We were looking for Deathmask because we want to eat some dinner before…"

"Ah! I don't want details." Aphrodite said to move to the table and place the flowers and the bag. "Then, what were you doing here, Deathasshole?"

"I was just… well…" he smiled. "I was looking for you. Don't you want to join us?"

"What?" Shura asked in the same time with Shiva and the same Aphrodite.

"Well, if we three have fun maybe a fourth…"

"Just shut up." Shiva sighed a bit angry. "No, no, no… no!" she smiled to the Pisces Saint. "You are very handsome, don't take it as something bad."

"Don't worry, I would ne—" then his eyes turned to the sculpture and came close to it.

"Something tells me we should go." Shura whispered to Shiva.

"Oh, well… I do think so."

"What?!" Deathmask saw how the other two moved quickly enough to be outside. "Hey, that's yours! You better come ba—"

"DEATHMASK!"

The next morning Capricorn Shura and Pisces Aphrodite were drinking some tea and coffee on the room when the doors opened widely as the Silver Saint entered wearing some Shura's clothes. She smiled when his boyfriend poured some tea for her. Shiva sat down on his lap and kissed him to hold the cup.

"Good morning, Aphrodite."

"Good morning, darling." He answered as he was interested looking at the direction of the statue. "Did you slept well?"

"Oh, she did sleep a lot." Shura chuckled as he fixed his glasses to keep reading the newspaper.

Shiva was just drinking the tea and eating a cookie still on Shura's arms, looking as well at that direction.

"Sorry for yesterday."

"Next time please don't say yes to his stupid ideas."

"Why she doesn't clean?!"

Deathmask was over his knees cleaning the statue… dress up only with his underwear, an apron and some yellow gloves.

"Because she overslept." Shura explained without removing his eyes from the newspaper.

"And you look so sexy cleaning." Shiva giggled to keep eating. "That underwear is tight…"

"Doesn't he look lovely?" Aphrodite smiled before sipping more of his tea. "Great ass…"

"Stop looking at me!" Deathmask sighed to take the toothbrush and keep cleaning. "You both are weirdos."

"That's why they are the only ones who would touch such a crab." The Capricorn saint laughed. "Just keep cleaning, man… and indeed that underwear makes your ass look lovely."

The Cancer Saint was almost yelling and throwing the toothbrush. But after all, he would be always losing his fight with his friends… and this time his girlfriend.


	5. Death Sushi II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative UNIVERSE  
> +18 - Lemon - Threesome  
> ENGLISH
> 
> After waking up in a bed with other two men that now are her boyfriends, Shiva decides to satisfy them a bit more in this lazy day

Being under the blankets in such cold morning was a pleasure that needed to finish when the incessant sound, for sure the cellphone buzzing in the table that was in the corner of the bedroom, began over and over. Shiva didn’t want to move from there but as well didn’t want to be bother by that sound; as she could, she gave a jump from the bed and moved quickly to hold the cellphone and answer as she came back to the warm bed.

“What?” she said closing her eyes again and lying.

“What? Just that, bitch?” the other voice was very recognizable. “Just tell me where are you.”

“Saori, bitch... relax. I’m in my apartment.”

“Are you sure?” she sighed. “I was there some minutes ago.”

“Fine, you find me.” Shiva chuckled as she moved to her right. “I’m in someone else apartment.”

Her hand founded a naked back to caress and kiss. The man was snoring already, with one arm on the air and the other under the pillow, and really didn’t look like the hug of Shiva could woke him up.

“Oh, I see. Are you with that weird artist?”

“Deathmask? Yes.” the boy smiled and lied down in bed again just to feel some warm arms around him. “And... someone else.”

The other man was a bit awake and decided to move to hug and kiss Shiva, to once again close his eyes.

“Ok, I don’t want details.” Saori just chuckled and kept some silence. “You are crazy. But, anyway. I need your help me with the jewellery and the clothes for the next runaway.”

“But is so cold.” she was now talking as a little child and laughed. “Do you need me now?”

A bit of silence could be heard when Shiva closed her eyes again.

“Fine. But tomorrow I want you only for me and this project, do you understand?”

“Totally, my darling bitch.” Shiva laughed. “See you tomorrow.”

“Bye, bitch.”

The young model finished the call to then move and led a bit over Deathmask’s back and can leave her phone in the night table that was at that side of the bed. She stretched herself to go back in between those men and receive once again a hug and a kiss.

“Good morning.” He said to then hold the face of the sleepy man and kiss him. “Did you sleep well, Shura?”

“Yes.” he said to hold that young body close but then felt how someone else was dragging.

Shiva laughed a bit feeling Deathmask’s hands around his hips and how buried his face on her shoulder. Shura didn’t look angry but looked like he wanted to have Shiva closer than his friend.

After some months doing this, being in the bed with those two men, the artist and the Spanish teacher, wasn’t something weird anymore. In the beginning Shiva felt they may got in trouble for sharing the same lover at the same time, she even tried to not stay with them after have sex. But she could remember that rainy night that made her stay in the same bed and sleep there; it was a great sleep to even have a breakfast together and realized that could work. After that, the three already agreed to have their relationship into the next step, anyway they weren’t dating anyone else.

“Hey, guys.” Shiva said feeling Shura closer to kiss her neck. “Remember I’m here for you both.”

“Yeah.” Deathmask was more sleepy than awake but suddenly he stood up to hold his cellphone. “What time is it?”

“Eight in the morning.” Shiva answered while caressing Shura’s arm.

“I still have time.” the Italian man didn’t wait to be again at Shiva’s back.

He didn’t even have schedule; he was an artist that could do anything he wanted at any time. The teacher was different but he was already seeing to Deathmask a bit angry.

“Are you going to sleep more?”

“Why do you ask?” his friend didn’t even open his eyes.

“Because well...” he moved a bit to be over Shiva. “I already woke up and I want this pretty girl as breakfast.”

Shiva laughed and blushed with that smile the Spanish man could do.

“And?”

“And?” Shiva now talked to turn a bit and lie over her back. “You know how this work, hunny. You can sleep in other room or stay there and hope we don’t wake you up.”

Deathmask laughed a bit and opened his eyes to make Shura sighed and even Shiva laughed a bit.

They had in mind that time when Deathmask and Shiva were between the climax to finish their pleasure, and they were in the same bed with the other man who needed to sleep early and didn’t mind in the other two, but the problem was when Shiva moaned his name instead of the other name. Shura heard his name in a yell, woke up too soon and fell of the bed from a jump.

“It was so funny.” Shiva laughed to caress his face. “But Shura is right, Deathmask.”

“Ok, ok.” Deathmask sighed to hug Shiva.

At that moment Shiva smiled and closed her eyes because both men were now hugging her and could feel their breath close to her neck.

“Are you going to let me enjoy with Shiva or what?” Shura asked seeing that Deathmask kissed her cheek.

“Sex in the morning is the best muse.”

“Oh, don’t...” Shura sighed. “Let me have Shiva for myself at least today.”

“Why? When I was outside the town you could visit her all days.”

“I did, but we weren’t in bed... not always. You know, you can be romantic with her once in a while.”

Both were now face to face and didn’t look happy. Shiva was just still in bed seeing those two over their elbows, having her literally under their fight.

“Excuse me? I knew her almost a year before I presented her to you.”

“But you weren’t Shiva’s boyfriend for a reason.”

“You say we are her boyfriends only because you helped?”

“Hey, shut up.” Shiva said a bit angry and placing both hands in their mouth. “First, Shura I’m not an object you can have.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mind that.” Shura said to lie on her shoulder.

“And yes, you were very romantic those days, thank you. But Deathmask is right, I even missed him and I don’t mind in let him join.”

“I told you.” the artist smiled but then felt how Shiva pulled his hair. “Now what?”

“Just because you know me for more time doesn’t mean you are the boss, remember?” Deathmask nodded and as well came close to her chest. “Fine, are you ok now?” the man nodded and cuddle a bit more to make Shiva smile. “Now kiss.”

“Eh?” Shura asked.

Shiva didn’t hide her smile and caressed their cheeks.

“Kiss each other, that’s how I will know you are in peace.”

“You only want to see us kiss.” Deathmask chuckle.

“We are all couple, isn’t? Why don’t you kiss? In front of me, of course.”

“Because we are your couples, we are not between us.” Shura explained as if it has some sense at all.

“You fuck me in the same time, I had seeing you join forces to give me gifts or even make me want to be with you all day. Kiss... now!”

Shura and Deathmask saw each other and then saw how Shiva looked serious but with some blush in her cheek. They sighed and Shura was thinking in that when suddenly his friend gave a step forward and kissed him in the lips. But they weren’t stupid, so Shura held his face and gave him a more softly and better kiss, that’s when he could hear Shiva sighed.

“Is that ok?” Shura asked.

“Yes.” Shiva was blushing and moved to hold Shura’s face and give him a kiss as soft as the one he gave to the other man. “See? Wasn’t that hard, was it?” she then moved to do the same with her other lover who just chuckled. Shiva make them be closer and gave his back to Shura and received again the hug of both men. “You both are so warm.”

“Does it mean we can begin?” Deathmask came close to kiss her cheek while Shura was caressing her arms.

“Any time our girl wants to.” Shura began to move a bit his hips to rub his member close to Shiva.

The model just smiled and held both men from their arms in the same time.

“My boys, I’m ready to receive your love...”

While Deathmask was kissing her softly, Shura began to look for something they had in the night table. Shiva hugged the men in front of her and keep the kisses and the caresses.

"You are so pretty..." Deathmask chuckled to caress her face and kiss again and then moan feeling Shiva's hand holding his member. 

The young man moaned as well feeling Shura's fingers going inside his entrance.

"You really like to enter smoothly, don't you?" She laughed to turn and kiss him.

"Let me help." The Italian held Shiva's leg to placed it up a bit and let his friend do well the work. "Do you have enough oil?"

"Yes, don't worry." Shura kissed softly Shiva's cheek to go down at the neck. "Are you going to enter as well?" Shiva laughed receiving the kisses of both men in the same time. But as well because Deathmask was ignoring his friend. "I'll take it as a no."

As he said that, Shiva held Deathmask's back feeling Shura entering slowly. His hand began to move to hold her hips and begin the thrust. Of course the Spanish teacher was doing it slowly as he knew how Shiva liked it, and Deathmask hugged her to kiss her neck and naked chest.

"Are you enjoying?" Deathmask smiled.

"Yes, yes." Shiva said closing her eyes.

The other man chuckled to keep with kisses around Shiva’s neck, while the man in front moved with kisses down, licking and kissing slowly. Shiva couldn’t hide her moans feeling Deathmask’s tongue and mouth doing a good work over the member. Shura hugged her softly when he needed to moaned but as well shake.

“Deathmask! Don’t do that!” he yelled just to hear how his friend laughed.

“What, hunny?” Shiva held his face to kiss his chin.

“He touched me…”

“Just enjoy.” She giggled to hold him come with one hand as other moved down to hold Deathmask’s head. “He is good…”

One loudly moan made Shura close his eyes to enjoy her voice asking for more. He did it without problem, moved his hips a bit faster and even touched her naked chest. But once again his friend was touching him.

“Deathmask!”

“No, don’t stop!” Shiva laughed.

Shura felt how the Italian man began to place some fingers inside as well, rubbing between his hard member and Shiva’s inside. She moaned feeling how Deathmask began to move up again with kisses to then finish licking, sucking and kissing her naked chest and playing with his free thumb over the other nipple.

Truly, the Spanish moan began to feel it nice, it was like when they both wanted to go inside Shiva in the same time but now his friend didn’t mind in use his member.

“I’m glad you enjoy.” He smiled to kiss Shiva’s lips and hug her with the free hand. “What about you, Shura?”

As his friend, he smiled and held Deathmask’s head to give him a kiss. Of course he could feel how Shiva held him close and for sure Shura as well. They finished with the kiss just to both go and kiss Shiva almost in the same time, so while one tongue was going out the other one was going inside. She adored that game, feeling both inside her mouth and kissing her face over and over to keep with the kisses.

“Yes!” Shiva moaned holding Deathmask to hug him and be over him.

Shura was moving faster and harder, while Shiva was still with his hand masturbating Deathmask and making both of their member rub. He was holding her hips and Shura her shoulders.

“You are bit heavy…” Deathmask chuckled to then hug her body and let Shura kissed her over and over. “Ah, but is wonderful indeed!”

He said that and began to groan as his hands moved to Shiva’s bottom to hold them. Shura held the bed sheets as Shiva began to laugh and moan without control to give her more hard and fast thrusts. And then they reached that peak of pleasure.

While Shiva was still receiving Shura’s pushes, Deathmask couldn’t handle his warm seed going out and didn’t wait to massage Shiva’s member as well to make her finish some minutes after.

“You are so messy.” Shiva laughed but needed to stop. “Ah! Shura!”

The Spanish man was giving some last hard thrust to finish totally inside Shiva and moan feeling his body tired for tall that pleasure going outside his body.

“Ok… I wasn’t kidding. You both are heavy.” Deathmask tried to push them but Shiva bitted his cheek before he could. “Hey!”

Shura didn’t mind and moved to the other side of the bed to let Shiva be in the middle again, but Deathmask just rolled to be over her and kiss her neck.

“I want some too.” Shura came close to hug her from behind and smile to give soft kisses in her lips even if she was trying to not laugh. “Want some breakfast?”

“Are you kidding?” Shiva moved to be around his arms and hug him while Deathmask kept hugging her to be at her back. “I want to sleep more with you.”

“It is almost ten in the morning.” He answered just to hear how Deathmask was snoring already. “Is he for real?”

Shiva laughed and kissed him.

“He is tired.” She didn’t stop the kisses as she was talking. “Let him rest.”

“You are not that tired…”

“Let’s sleep a bit more, please.” She smiled to hold him closer. “If we wake up before him, we can take a shower. Only the two of us.”

“I like that.” Shura sighed closing his eyes and burying his face on her neck. “It is cold anyway.”

“Indeed, my handsome man.”

Both of them cuddle a bit more and even Deathmask came close to lay his head over Shiva’s back. The three were now falling sleep very easy and not even the sound of the cell phones could wake them up.


	6. Shura x Shiva I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAPRICORN SHURA X PEACOCK SHIVA  
> SAINT SEIYA UNIVERSE  
> +18 - LEMON   
> ESPAÑOL

No muchos de los caballeros Dorados decidían entrenar fuera de los recintos de los templos Zodiacales. Solamente se sabía de tres que lo hacía normalmente a diario; Aldebarán que le gustaba ayudar a entrenar a los más jóvenes y Aioros con su amigo Shura que querían dar un buen ejemplo a los reclutas… además de que el español no le importaba mucho presumir un poco su buen físico. Es por eso que ambos ahora sudaban al subir las últimas escaleras para llegar al templo de Sagitario.

Su nuevo hábito y reto; el que llegara primero sin hacer trampa, es decir, usando todos los escalones de los templos, pagaría la comida del fin de semana, cuando normalmente se relajaban a ganar tiempo perdido de muchos años atrás. No solo ellos se divertían, sino que los otros caballeros dorados y algunos de sus alumnos les gustaba apostar para saber quién sería el ganador de los viernes.

Ahí estaban ambos, corriendo al ver la entrada del templo de Sagitario. Aioros rápidamente dio un último empujón para llegar primero, no sin pagar las consecuencias y caer al suelo.

—¡Aioros! —Shura no logró detener su risa a carcajadas cuando vio que su amigo estaba boca abajo en el suelo. —Te salieron alas. De eso estoy seguro.

El caballero de Sagitario igualmente rió al levantarse de ahí y tomar a Shura por el cuello.

—Lo importante es que te gané.

—¿No te lastimaste?

—No te preocupes, todo bien. Al menos sé que este fin de semana deberíamos de comer esas deliciosas hamburguesas que venden en Atenas. Aún puedo saborearlas desde que Seiya y los demás niños de bronce trajeron para nosotros.

—Sí, también recuerdo que Deathmask robó la mía. Maldito… Pero bien, entonces serán unas hamburguesas y unas cervezas de mi parte.

Ambos amigos siguieron su plática mientras caminaban hacia una recamara que tenía las puertas abiertas, solo para encontrar que olía bastante a pintura y tenía música alegre sonando. El dueño del templo sonrió de par en par cuando entró para ver sus paredes llenas de colores y hermosas formas; flores, aves, peces sobre un fondo de colores vibrantes de mandalas.

Claro, Shura sonrió más que nada por la persona que estaba en cuclillas pintando un detalle en la parte baja de la pared.

—¡Shiva! —se acercó Aioros cuando la chica se levantó con una sonrisa. —¿Desde qué horas llegaste? ¿Ya comiste? ¿No te has cansado?

El caballero de Pavo real solo rió con su rostro lleno de colores al solo percatar a Aioros ahí.

—¿Qué debo de contestar primero?

—Lo siento, me emocioné un poco. Me gusta cómo se está viendo todo esto y además le gané a tu novio en la carrera de hoy.

—Oye, no deberías de humillarme enfrente de Shiva. —Shura entró con una sonrisa. —Por cierto, buenos días, linda.

Shiva solo sonrió y se acercó para darle un ligero beso en los labios. Algo a lo que Aioros solo suspiró y rió un poco.

—¿Cuándo dejarás a Deathmask para ser solo pareja de mi amigo? —preguntó.

—Oye, no seas grosero. —Shiva dijo cruzando los brazos. —Solo porque no está él o Afrodita para defenderlo, no significa que puedas decir esas cosas.

—Sabes que bromeo. —Aioros se acercó para abrazarla, aunque parecía que ella no quería.

—¡Qué asco! ¡Estas lleno de sudor, Aioros!

Aioros continuó molestando un poco hasta que Shiva logró escapar de su abrazo y encontrar que uno de sus novios solo reía ligeramente por eso.

—Oigan, ¿y por qué Shiva pinta todo esto? —Shura preguntó. —No sabía de este proyecto.

—Quería un poco de color en alguno de los cuartos. Solamente que… espero que al próximo caballero de Sagitario le agrade. No sé cuánto tiempo estaremos por aquí.

—Son épocas de paz. —respondió el amigo. —Nadie nos sacará a patadas y no hay necesidad de nuevos Dorados.

—Y yo mataré a quien se atreva a pintar las paredes de blanco nuevamente. —Shiva sonrió en medio de ellos dos, quienes le veían un poco serios. —Era broma, no mataré a nadie. Bueno, al menos parecerá un accidente.

—Ok, serial killer. —Shura la tomó de los hombros. —Mejor dejemos que Aioros descanse y te invito a mi templo a tomar un baño. Estás llena de pintura.

—¿Un baño? —la chica sonrió. —¿Los dos?

—La bañera de Shura es bastante grande. —Aioros se acercó a lo que había estado pintando Shiva segundos antes. —Además, más tarde pueden venir a cenar.

Apenas alargaba su mano para tocar la pintura cuando Shiva ya se acercaba a jalar el listón rojo que usaba para acomodar su cabello.

—Aioros, aún está fresca. Por favor, no toques nada.

—¿Ni a ti? —sonrió para abrazarla nuevamente. —¡Eres mi caballero de Plata favorito!

—¡Aioros! ¡Shura, quítamelo! —Shura solo rió un poco más antes de ser él quien abrazaba a Shiva. —¡No! Tú apestas a cabra mojada…

—Al menos soy tu cabra mojada. —sonrió para darle un beso en la mejilla y cargarla sobre sus hombros. —Bien, nos vemos después, Aioros.

La chica que era igualmente un chico solo movió su mano para decir adiós al amigo de su pareja, después de todo no le molestaba que Shura decidiera cargarla escaleras arriba. Aunque si apestaba por todo el ejercicio que había hecho.

-

Los baños de cada Templo eran diferentes entre sí; y los de Capricornio terminaban siendo casi los únicos que tenían algo de privacidad. Shura había tenido suerte que desde antes había algunas cortinas blancas para que al menos cinco a seis personas pudieran tomar un baño bajo unas hermosas regaderas sin ser vistas por los demás.

—Deberíamos de tomar el baño juntos. —dijo Shura mientras limpiaba su cabello.

—No lo creo. Es un poco incómodo para el sexo. —respondió Shiva.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez que Deathmask se quedó a dormir y tomamos un baño?

—Ya veo… —Shura rió entre dientes. —Pero sabes que no soy como él; no quiero tener relaciones por todas partes.

Una de las cortinas se movió y Shiva asomó su cabeza con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Celoso?

—Claro que no. ¿Por qué? —sonrió para acercarse un poco y limpiar una mancha de pintura en la mejilla de Shiva. —¿Nos vamos a la bañera?

—Iré en unos minutos más. Tengo que… acabar algo.

—¿Me harás esperar mucho?

—No creo que quieras que tu novia no se haya rasurado ni… bueno… sería raro tener barba.

Shura tomó su barbilla para acercarse a darle un ligero beso.

—Lo dices como si me molestara. Pero bueno, es tu cuerpo. Te espero en la bañera, señorita.

Sin más, cerró aquella regadera y salió de esa parte del cuarto del baño. Tras una gran pared que dividía esa habitación del templo, se encontraba una zona llena de vapor y deliciosos aromas. Shura se había cubierto la cintura para abajo ya que algunos sirvientes habían terminado de preparar la bañera con agua caliente y en el momento en que se fueron él podía sentirse libre de andar desnudo nuevamente.

La bañera era bastante grande, seguramente cuatro personas podían entrar ahí sin problema, así que Shura se relajó al cerrar los ojos mientras escuchaba el agua fluir y podía percibir los aromas de algunas frutas e inciensos que había en la habitación. Ni siquiera sintió el tiempo pasar así que sonrió al escuchar unas pisadas por ahí. Entre abrió los ojos para ver a Shiva con una toalla cubriendo su pecho como si fuera una mujer físicamente. Sabía que ella era así, no cualquiera podía ver su pecho desnudo porque a Shiva le daba cierta timidez.

—Vaya, que bien. —ella sonrió al quitarse la toalla para adentrar a la bañera. No ocultó un ligero suspiro al sentir el agua y gimió mientras su cuerpo se sumergía. —Perfecto.

El caballero Dorado solo la observó mientras ella sonreía y jugaba un poco con el agua y sus manos. Dejó recargar su cabeza en la orilla de la bañera y escuchó una ligera risa y sintió el agua moverse cuando Shiva se acercó más.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me gusta cómo se ve tu manzana. —Shiva pasó sus dedos por el cuello de Shura logrando que tuviera un poco de cosquillas y bajara la cabeza nuevamente. —Oh, qué mal.

Shura rió un poco y sintió cómo su novia recargaba su cabeza en su hombro y colocaba sus piernas sobre las de él, así que decidió entonces pasar su brazo por su espalda para abrazarla.

—¿Hoy dormirás en el templo de Virgo?

—Debería de hacerlo; soy la única que está ahí.

—¿No podrías mejor quedarte conmigo? Podríamos ir a comer con Aioros y, si quieres, ir a bailar a Rodorio o Atenas o quizás solo quedarnos a ver alguna película que quieras.

La chica sonrió y se acercó a darle un ligero beso en la mejilla para después terminar en sus labios. Shura sintió cómo se movió para quedar sobre él y colocar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Por eso eres mi favorito.

—Oh, espera, espera. —Shura bromeaba estar sorprendido. —No sé si Deathmask le guste ese comentario, cariño. —pero podía ver la seriedad de Shiva, aunque sonreía. —¿Es en serio?

—Claro, cada uno tiene algo que adoro, pero tú… bueno, olvídalo.

Shura quedó en silencio un poco para entonces sonreír cálidamente y hacer que sus brazos acercaran más a Shiva a su cuerpo y poder besarla. Sintió cómo sus caderas empezaron a moverse un poco y cómo suspiraba ligeramente para seguir besándolo, unos segundos después podía sentir que su miembro rozaba la parte baja de Shiva.

El caballero de Pavorreal no esperó mucho al lanzar un ligero gemido con una sonrisa mientras que Shura solo lo miraba; podía recordar bastante bien la primera noche que estuvieron juntos años atrás, antes de morir por primera vez, y también podía recordar que Shiva jamás le ocultó a él o a Deathmask que era una mujer y que disfrutaba el placer terrenal que, muchos suponían, no debía de tener al ser alumno de aquel hombre tan cercano a dios. Por eso mismo Shura sonreía al ver su rostro y cómo movía sus caderas y se ayudaba de su mano para guiar el miembro de su amante a su interior. Él no pudo ocultar un ligero resoplido de placer y morder sus labios al sentir cómo entraba.

—Se siente bien. —Shiva dijo mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas para acomodarse y abrir grandemente sus ojos. —Disculpa, que estúpida soy. Ni siquiera… lo siento.

La chica trató de moverse, pero Shura ahora le abrazaba para poder seguir dentro de Shiva.

—No te preocupes. La mayoría de las veces no me tienes que preguntar… se siente bien estar aquí, adentro de ti, cariño. —Shiva gimió al abrazarlo y empezar a mover sus caderas un poco más. —Pensé que te gustaba jugar un poco más antes de ir directo.

—Yo también. —sonrió. —Pero he pensado en ti toda la semana, creo que eso fue bastante juego para mí.

—Hey, hey. —Shura volvió a sostenerla para detener los movimientos de sus caderas. —Deathmask me odiará tanto al saber que logre algo que él no. Siempre quiere que estés lista rápidamente, pero siempre tiene que jugar contigo.

—No entiendo por qué compiten ustedes dos. —rió Shiva para después darle un beso.

—Al parecer soy tu favorito. Es un gran honor. Pero lo que quería decir era algo más; ¿qué te parece si salimos de aquí y vamos a mi habitación?

El caballero de plata asintió con la cabeza para levantarse lentamente de ahí. Shura solo recargó su cabeza detrás para poder admirar todo el cuerpo de su amante mientras salía de la tina para colocar una toalla y cubrir su desnudez. Shiva no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al ver que aquel caballero Dorado no quitaba su mirada de ella.

—¿Te quedarás o nos vamos ya?

No esperó más, igualmente se levantó y se acercó a Shiva para abrazarla y tomar una de las tollas que estaban cerca. Su sonrisa solamente se removió de sus labios para darle un tierno y ligero beso en el cuello y subir a la boca de Shiva.

—Vamos, amor.

 -

Algo que Shura le gustaba bastante de Shiva era el hecho de que siempre disfrutaba un poco de juego antes de empezar cualquier acción. Quizás a otros les molestaba esto, pero Shura le gustaba dar tiempo para que su pareja se sintiera lo suficientemente cómoda y excitada para lograr una buena noche. Y eso justamente hacia al momento de recostar a Shiva boca abajo para darle un ligero masaje que bajó hasta sus muslos. Ella solo sonrió y cerró los ojos abrazando una almohada mientras que Shura reía entre dientes.

—Parece que disfrutas.

—Claro que sí. —Shiva contestó con una voz suave mostrando que el trabajo de Shura funcionaba. —Ve un poco arriba…

—Si así lo quieres.

Subió lentamente para estar más cerca de su entrepierna, el caballero de Plata no pudo ocultar un ligero gemido y suspiró al sentir la presión que Shura ponía en sus dedos pulgares, para entonces sentir cómo tocaba un punto que era su debilidad.

—¡Shura! —gimió fuertemente mientras cerraba sus piernas y se levantaba un poco. —Sabes que ese punto no lo debes de tocar.

—Disculpa —rió Shura. —Nunca pensé que tu botón de encendido fuera tan rápido.

—Solo dejaría que me siguieran tocando ahí en dos ocasiones. —sonrió Shiva al levantarse para acercarse a su amante que estaba de rodillas sobre la cama. —Cuando la diversión es solo y únicamente para mí.

—Espero que esta no sea la ocasión.

—Por eso te pido que no toques, cariño.

—¿Y cuál es la segunda?

—Cuando acaban primero que yo… mucho antes. Deathmask lo usa bastante…

Shura no ocultó una ligera risa mientras tomaba una pequeña botella en la que guardaba un poco de aceite para verter un poco en sus dedos. Shiva decidió tomar un poco igualmente y sonrió al sentir a Shura abrazarla y entonces pedirle en un suspiro al oído que abriera un poco las piernas. Ella obedeció sin problema y suspiró de placer al sentir como Shura empezaba a preparar su entrada. El caballero de Pavorreal no quedó atrás al usar su mano para jugar un poco con el miembro de su amado.

Mientras ambos utilizaban sus manos para causar placer al otro, sus besos siguieron no solo en sus labios. Shura adoraba tomar la cabeza de Shiva para besar su cuello, hombros y lo más cerca de la nuca que pudiera mientras que ella trataba de besar la clavícula y parte de su pecho. Y entonces llegó el momento en el que Shura sabía que todo había salido bien.

El más joven de la habitación tomó la mano del otro para que saliera de su cuerpo para entonces darse la vuelta y colocar los brazos de Shura a su alrededor. Él siguió besando su cuello y labios mientras que un brazo la sostenía fuertemente y su otra mano bajaba para tomar un poco su pierna y abrir suficiente espacio para que su miembro entrara suavemente.

—Shura, Shura. —Shiva gimió mientras él sonreía al empezar a mover sus caderas.

Ella se aferró a su brazo al sentir que movía las caderas más fuerte de lo que normalmente haría, así que solo rió para girar un poco y besarlo. Siguieron así un poco hasta que Shura le empujó ligeramente para que ella misma recargara su cuerpo sobre sus codos y rodillas.

—Así puedo ver mejor. —Shura dijo, aunque algunos ligeros suspiros le interrumpían.

Tomó sus caderas y empezó a moverse un poco más rápido mientras que Shiva se aferraba a las sabanas y no dejaba de pedir por más y decir su nombre. Y no solo su nombre por el que le conocían alrededor.

—Enrique, continua.

Shura rió por escuchar su verdadero nombre y se recostó sobre Shiva para besarla nuevamente y poder escuchar de cerca la respiración agitada de su amada.

—Me alegra que disfrutes, Madhan.

Ahora era Shiva quien sonreía al escuchar su propio nombre. Aunque no por mucho ya que tenía que gemir por el placer. Podía sentir que ahora su propia hombría rosaba las sabanas así que se levantó un poco, causando que Shura saliera de su cuerpo y se sentará sobre la cama.

—Ven, linda. —Shura sonrió al ver cómo Shiva daba la vuelta y se acercaba a él. —Vamos, ven.

Sabía que la naturaleza de juego de su amante le causaría bastante placer, y así lo hizo al ver cómo Shiva hacía un camino desde su miembro erecto hasta su pecho desnudo. Su lengua pasó desde la base hasta la punta, logrando que un poco saliera de él, para luego seguir con besos y caricias sobre so abdomen y pecho y finalmente sentir el agarre de Shura sobre su nuca y atraerla a sus labios.

Shiva se aferró a su espada sintiendo nuevamente su manera de entrar. Se podía sentir que ambos ahora temblaban de placer y sentían una desesperación de que sus cuerpos no se separaran. Era un tipo de tensión ahora que ambos sentían el clímax acercarse, y en Shiva era fácil de saber al momento en que empezaba a reír ligeramente y, gracias al empuje continuó y rápido de Shura, seguir con carcajadas mezcladas con fuertes gemidos.

El caballero Dorado sostenía su cuerpo bastante cerca y solo interrumpía esos sonidos con besos y con sus propios gemidos de placer. Sintió sus piernas aligerarse y su fuerza tensa de los brazos bajar, así que solamente se dejó caer sobre Shiva para continuar con sus estocadas sin detenerse. La chica igualmente se aferraba con sus propias piernas y rasguñaba su espalda al sentir que ese placer se iría en menos de un minuto.

Con un fuerte gemido, Shiva sintió la electricidad pasar por toda su columna vertebral y terminar fuera de él como muestra final de todo ese placer. Para entonces, unos segundos después, Shura aferrarse a las sabanas y hacer un gruñido para cuando lograba llegar a la misma exquisita sensación por todo su cuerpo y terminar en un calor dentro de Shiva.

Aunque había terminado, y de manera lenta y suave, seguía moviendo sus caderas sintiendo como si en cualquier segundo podría dar más. Pero no era necesario, ni posible, al sentir el abrazo de Shiva y su respiración cansada. Shura se detuvo y quedó inmóvil por unos segundos para luego sonreír y reír un poco.

—¿Sigo siendo tu favorito? —Shiva rió para acariciar sus labios y darle un ligero beso. —¿Qué significó eso?

—Lo que tú quieras que signifique.

—Eso no es válido. —salió del cuerpo de Shiva, pero seguía con sus brazos alrededor y encima de él. —Dilo y lo diré yo también.

—No. Acordamos que esta relación no era para eso. Los tres.

—Tú sabes que Deathmask aceptó porque no sabe qué es. Tú sabes bien qué sientes y yo también. Por mí no hay problema que sigas con él. Solo dilo.

—Shura… no. —Shiva trató de separarse un poco, pero ella misma no lo quería así que solo acercó su frente a la de él y sonrió. —¿Qué pasa si yo te preguntó a ti que lo digas?

—Te amo.

Lo había dicho y ahora Shiva se quedó sin palabras. Solamente rió entre dientes y lo besó una vez más mientras sostenía su cuerpo.

—Al menos entendiste qué significaba todo eso.

—Perfecto, no lo tienes que decir. —Shura sonrió para rodar sin ssoltarle y estar ambos sobre la cama. —¿Será nuestro secreto?

—No creo que a Deathmask le importé. Pero sí, claro. —El pavorreal decidió acomodarse sobre su hombre y cerrar los ojos, y murmurar algo suavemente. —Te amo.

Esta vez solo sintió las caricias de Shura para poder sentir un descanso en su cuerpo y mente. Aunque, pensaba, seguramente necesitarían otro baño antes de visitar a su amigo.


End file.
